Poison
by Msoxcookie
Summary: La Muerte and Xibalba are very different from each other. So why is La Muerte falling for him after Xibalba express his love to her? Might continue the story
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Book of Life fanfic. I want to make a La Muerte/Xibalba story base off the song Poison by Tarja ( watch?v=frdSI6CR96o). Sorry if theres any misspellings. Enjoy!

_Flashback_

La Muerte sat on her windowsill in her bedroom. It had been a long day as ruler of the Land of the Remembered. She watch from her window people celebrating and having a good time in the Land of the Remembered. She enjoy watching people have fun. But her peaceful moment was interrupted by a certain God.

"La Muerte, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Xibalba ask after appearing near her.

She smile. She stood up from her windowsill and turned to him. "No no, just taking a break. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I don't want this to effect our work...but there is something I want to tell you..."

"Hmm? What is it?" She ask playfully.

Xibalba blush. "Well, umm..I find you to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence. And I know I'm not the most pleasant thing ever...but La Muerte.." Xibalba hold La Muerte's hand. She was not expecting that, but she let him continue. "I...I love you."

La Muerte's eyes widen.

"I know this may be a shock to you but I'm telling you the truth. In fact, I got you something to prove my love for you."

Xibalba took out a black box and give it to La Muerte. "It's nothing much, but when I saw it, it made me thing of you."

La Muerte open the box and gasp. Inside was a gold pendent with a black ribbon. "On Xibalba...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to answer now. I know this is all of a sudden. Give some time to think about what I said. And if you are interested, I want to ask you out on a date sometime."

La Muerte looked at him. "A date?"

Xibalba nodded. "Just give it some thought please?" And with that he disappears in a black smoke.

La Muerte thought about that moment repeatedly.

It's been a week since she last spoke to Xibalba. She's been thinking about what he said to her.

La Muerte walk to her mirror, hanging on the side is the neckless Xibalba gave her. She really loves the neckless. She took the neckless off the mirror and put it around her neck. Her first time trying on the neckless. It looks wonderful on her.

She turns away from the mirror and walks to her bed and sat down and the edge of her bed.

"Ah, that Xibalba...why dose he have to make things so difficult?" She sigh.

Both her and Xibalba are very different from each other. She's made out of sugar, and his made out of tar and gross things. She loves humans but he despises them.

Although very different, he makes things interesting for her. From his jokes to his kindness towards her.

He can be cruel, but he can also be good too.

His poison, he kills people with just one touch. And yet she wonders how his tar skin feels with her sugary skin.

She closes her eyes and imagines Xibalba and her going on the date. Flying around the world. Seeing new and beautiful things the world has to offer. Just thinking about spending time with Xibalba makes her smile.

She opens her eyes. She decide to give him a chance. She will accept his offer.

A piece of paper and a feather pen appear in the air and she wrote something on the floating paper. After she's done, the paper rolls itself up and disappears, delivering itself to Xibalba himself. The feather pen disappears in her hand and she smiles.

"Xibalba is going to be so happy when he receives the letter."

_I hope you enjoyed it! I might continue the story with the date scene._


	2. Chapter 2

Another boring day in the Land of the Forgotten. But Xibalba is feeling more worried than bored. La Muerte, the beautiful La Muerte, never respond to his question. He tried to talk to her again but she was always busy. He feels like a fool. He shouldn't been open to her like that.

But then a piece of paper appear in the air, with yellow and orange flower petals surrounding it.

Xibalba gasp. "La Muerte..."

He reach for the paper but retreat his hand back. What if she said no? What if she finds him disgusting? Xibalba pace around the paper nervously. Finally he stopped and took a deep breath. He reached for the paper again and took it out of the air. The flower petals fell on the floor once his hand touch the paper. He opened the paper.

Dear Xibalba,

Thank you for the wonderful gift. I thought about what you said and I decide to accept your offer to go on a date. I'll see you when we have free time.

-La Muerte

Xibalba stare at the paper for a long time until finally he smile. His black wings flutter, making him float off the air.

"Yes! She said yes!" Xibalba cheer.

He then pause, making him fall back onto the floor, landing on his feet. He stare at the paper again happily.

**A short chapter. I decide to continue the story. I have to think about what the date should be like.**

**And I saw the Book of Life again today and going to see it a third time on Sunday with friends. What can I say, I fell in love with the movie.**

**Edit: Wow that was odd, when I try uploading the story the first time something went wrong. That has never happen to me on before.**

**Edit 2: Ugh sorry guys for spamming you with updates! is being odd tonight! **


	3. Chapter 3

La Muerte finish her work. All day she was mostly thinking about Xibalba and what his plans are.

La Muerte got herself ready and went to the entrance, waiting for her was Xibalba. He smile when he first saw her.

"Ah my dear...it's nice to see you. And I see your wearing the neckless I gave you."

La Muerte touch her gold pendant and blush. "Yes, I find it very beautiful, thank you."

Xibalba went up to her and took her right hand. "Yes beautiful, but it looks more beautiful on you." He said and kiss her hand.

"Xibalba..."

"Come dear. Let's enjoy a nice meal together and talk." Xibalba offer his hand to her. She stare at his hand until she finally took it. She never realize how much of a gentleman he is.

Xibalba lead her to the dinning area, where instead of a long table, it was replace by a smaller table. On the table is a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. The room is dark, but the candles surrounding the table made the room glow.

"Xibalba...did you do this?"

Xibalba nod. "I hope you don't mind changing your dinning area for tonight."

"No not at all. This is so...beautiful."

Xibalba smile proudly and went to the table, he pull one of the seats out for La Muerte. She walk up to the table and sat down. Xibalba push her to the table and sat on the other seat. He open the bottle of wine and pour a glass for his date.

"Thank you Xibalba." La Muerte said and took the glass that was half fill with red wine.

"It's my pleasure, mi amor."

After dinner, La Muerte and Xibalba walk around La Muerte's palace. La Muerte is having a wonderful time with Xibalba. But there was something wrong. She feels different around him. She is different from him. And it's holding her back. But she wants to fight the feeling of holding back.

"My dear.." Xibalba interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok? You've become quiet." Xibalba ask nervously.

La Muerte turn to her date. "I've been thinking...your a wonderful, charming man. And I'm having a wonderful time. But, dose this feel odd to you?"

Xibalba stare at her sadly. "What do you mean?"

"Where too different from each other. And yet you show me a side of you that is wonderful. It makes me want to hold you, but my senses tell me not too... I want to love you but something is telling me not to touch you... I want to kiss you but your lips are like poison."

Xibalba stare at her with hurt on his face. He back away from his love. "I'm...sorry."

Realizing how hurt he is, she grab his arm. "No, wait! I'm sorry! I'm just confuse. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, no dear, I understand what your saying. You are pure with kindness but I am fill with hatred and envy. But, I hope to prove to you, and myself, that I can have love in my heart."

La Muerte stare at Xibalba wide eye. She touch he right cheek. Xibalba's face soften.

"You've have. At least to me. Listen, Xibalba, these feelings I have for you...it's confusion and fear. Not fear of you but the feelings I'm starting to have for you..."

Xibalba's eyes widen. "Wha...what are you saying?"

La Muerte smile. "I might be falling for you Xibalba...but I don't want to rush into things. I want to take things slow."

Xibalba smile. "I understand, my lady."

"How about another date? Say next week, same time?" La Muerte suggest.

"Yes of course...I-"

He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek. "Good. Goodnight Xibalba, I'll see you again soon."

She walk ahead from her date. Her heart pounding like crazy. Xibalba watch her fly away, with yellow and orange flower petals behind her. Xibalba stand at the same spot what seem like forever.

For the first time ever, his heart is warm.

**So that's it! I hope you enjoy it! I love these two so much I might make more fanfics of these two in the future. Thank you for all the comments and favorites!**


End file.
